Crazy
by ImyGie-Chan
Summary: Langkah kaki yang pelan itu, mulai cepat seiring perasaan tidak enak yang muncul tiba-tiba. Firasatnya mengatakan hal buruk akan terjadi. "Sabaku sinting." / "Uzumaki gila," / Uchiha sudah gila! Benar-benar gila!/


Langkah kaki yang pelan itu, mulai cepat seiring perasaan tidak enak yang muncul tiba-tiba. Firasatnya mengatakan hal buruk akan terjadi jika ia masih berada di situ lebih lama. Sekelbat bayangan sosok yang dihapalnya muncul dari tikungan, membuat dirinya lebih memilih berbalik arah. Mempercepat langkahnya, sebelum iris onxy itu melihat sosoknya. Sayang perbuatannya itu terlalu mencolok, membuat iris onxy milik pria itu beralih, dari melihat lembaran yang ditunjukan temannya perlahan menuju dirinya.

Rambut pirang dan postur tubuh yang mengingatkannya akan sesuatu, terdiam dan mengedipkan matanya sekali. Memastikan bahwa ia tidak salah lihat. Langkah dan ucapan sahabatnya yang sedang mengajaknya bicarapun tidak ia hiraukan. Membuat sang sahabat terdiam, menoleh hanya mendapati di sebelahnya, pria yang baru saja ia ajak bicara masih berada di tempatnya. Terdiam dengan mata yang fokus memandang pada satu arah. Melihat bolak balik dan tersadar sesuatu, berniat memanggil nama sahabatnya. Sayang sebelum niatnya terlaksana, suara itu mengagetkannya.

"UZUMAKI NARUTO! DIAM DI TEMPAT MU!" Satu nada perintah yang diiringi suara yang tidak terduga.

Seorang Uchiha berteriak, adalah salah satu fenomena langkah yang membuat beberapa pasang mata yang kebetulan berada di koridor itu kini fokus menatap seorang pria dengan aura intimidasi yang kuat.

Sayang orang yang baru saja dipanggil namanya, begitu mendengar suara itu bukannya berhenti. Malah makin mempercepat laju langkahnya, memilih berlari dari pada melihat ke belakang. Bahkan aura itu begitu kuat terasa, tanpa ia harus menoleh. Memilih cari selamat adalah cara terbaik, bahkan jika ia harus melompati jendela sekolah untuk mencegah sosok itu menangkapnya, akan ia lakukan.

" _Lari, Naruto. Lari!"_ Batinnya berteriak menyuruhnya cepat menjauhi onxy yang kini semakin tajam menatapnya.

* * *

 **Disclaimer- Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre-Romance.**

 **Rating- T**

 **Warning: AU, OOC, Typo(s), dan segala bentuk ke absurdan lainnya.**

 **Don't Like, Don't read**

 **Jika tidak berkenan, silahkan pencet tombol kembali.**

 **Berhubung fict saya emang rada aneh semua, pastinya itu murni pemikiran saya. Jadi kalau ada kesamaan ide, pastinya tidak di sengaja** **:D**

 **Crazy**

* * *

 **Flashback.**

Iris sapphire itu terlihat menatap tidak berkedip, fokusnya kini hanya satu, sang sahabat yang kini mengernyit balik menatapnya. Terlihat tidak suka bagaimana dirinya diperhatikan sedemikan rupa terus menerus.

"Berhenti menatapku, dobe!" gerutuan itu terdengar dari pria yang dari tadi terus ditatap, mendelik pada pemilik sapphire yang dari tadi memasang wajah tidak bersalah. "Sekali tidak, tetap tidak." Ketusnya kembali memalingkan wajah.

"Tapi, Teme." Ucapnya merengek, iris sapphirenya kini menunjukan betapa ia membutuhkan bantuan. Puppy eyesnya pun tidak segan ia berikan.

"Aku sudah bilang tidak, apa kau tuli." Satu nada ketus keluar, tidak peduli perkataannya itu menusuk lawan bicaranya.

"Te-teme teganya kau padaku." Terduduk di lantai kelas, memegang selembar sapu tangan yang ia usapkan pada pipinya yang mengeluarkan air mata.

Dengusan kekesalan terdengar dari bibir si bungsu Uchiha, menatap pada si bungsu Uzumaki yang terlihat mulai melakonis.

"Aku tidak percaya kau setega itu pada ku, Teme. Hiks..hiks.." kembali menatap pada si bungsu Uchiha yang memulai mata bosan. "Apa ini balasan atas semua yang telah kulakukan padamu Teme." Isakan itu perlahan terdengar. "Padahal aku selalu menuruti semua keinginanmu selama ini..hiks..hiks.. tapi kau.. te-teganya."

"Sudahlah Naruto, kubilang juga apa." Suara bass itu terdengar, bersamaan dengan langkah kaki yang mendekati si bungsu Uzumaki. "Sasuke memang tidak bisa diharapkan." Sedikit menundukan tubuhnya, mengulurkan tangan pada gadis di hadapannya.

"Garra.." isakan itu pelan terdengar. Iris sapphirenya mendongak, menatap pada pria berambut merah di hadapannya. "Tapi.." iris sapphire itu kembali melihat pada si bungsu Uchiha yang kini mendecih. "Teme.." suara itu kembali lagi terdengar, terdengar nada memohon di dalamnya.

Memegang pulpennya erat-erat dilakukan oleh Sasuke, mendecih sinis pada dua manusia berbeda gender di depannya. Suara 'krek' terdengar dari pulpen yang dipegangnya. Sekali lagi onxy miliknya ia arahkan pada Naruto yang perlahan berdiri di bantu Garra. Linangan air masih tersisa di pipinya, bersamaan dengan isak tangis yang terdengar.

"Cih, kau benar-benar tidak jantan Sasuke." Kali ini nada itu terdengar dari sulung Hyuuga, amethyst miliknya terarah penuh pada bungsu Uchiha.

Bersamaan dengan itu, onxy Sasuke pun terarah padanya. Merasa geram dan penuh amarah, bisa-bisanya ia dibilang tidak jantan. "Apa maksudmu Hyuuga?" desisnya tidak senang.

"Kau tidak tulikan, Sasuke." Memberikan wajah sinis, mengulang ucapan yang sempat terlontar dari bibir Sasuke pada Naruto.

"Kau!" menggerbak meja, berdiri, memberikan tatapan tajam pada Hyuuga sulung yang menatapnya balik.

"Sudah, hentikan!" seruan itu terdengar dari gadis yang berbeda. Merasa jengah atas pembicaraan orang-orang di sekelilingnya. Membiarkan decakan kekesalan terlontar dari bibir bungsu Uchiha dan dengusan dari Hyuuga. Menghela napas perlahan sebelum akhirnya kembali menatap pada Sasuke. "Sudahlah, tidak usah kita persulit lagi." Kembali menatap pada Naruto yang masih terisak. "Sudahlah, Naru. Kita semua sudah pernah bilangkan.." memberi jeda kembali menatap pada Sasuke. "Uchiha bungsu ini terlalu penakut, untuk mengiyakan."

"Argh! Sialan kalian!" seruan itu terdengar begitu mendengar kalimat dari Yamanaka Ino, sahabat perempuannya. Menatap tajam sahabatnya satu persatu yang kini memandangnya tajam. "Bisa-bisanya kalian mengeroyokku seperti ini, demi ke rumahku." Ucapnya mendesis tidak terima melihat bagaimana tampang mengejek sahabat-sahabatnya sekarang.

* * *

 **Crazy**

* * *

Bete, kesal, gondok itulah yang dirasakan oleh Sasuke sekarang, mendesah frustasi mendengar setiap kata-kata yang terlontar dari bibir sahabat-sahabatnya. Ini semua karena Uzumaki bungsu yang memberi ide untuk belajar di rumahnya, begitu mengetahui bahwa hampir semua sahabat-sahabatnya tidak ada yang pernah ke rumahnya. Tentu saja, ide itu diterima dengan cukup baik, dan diterima hampir oleh semuanya.

"Otouto ku sayang, kenapa raut wajahmu jelek sekali hari ini?" pertanyaan itu terdengar di telinga.

Membuat onxy itu berkedip sekali, menatap pada si sulung yang membalas tatapan tajamnya dengan wajah penuh senyum, walau tangannya senantiasa menoel-noel wajah si bungsu. Membuat kedutan di kepala bungsu Uchiha bertambah, meraih bantal dan melemparkannya pada si sulung di lakukan si bungsu -seakan sadar bahwa Sasuke akan memukulnya dengan bantal, sulung Uchiha itupun melarikan diri sambil tertawa.

Menggeram kesal dilakukan Sasuke, merasa anikinya lolos dari lemparan yang ia lakukan. Kembali bersingut, mendekap kedua tangannya di depan dada. Entah kenapa melihat tingkah anikinya barusan ia jadi teringat percakapannya dengan Naruto dan Neji beberapa hari yang lalu.

" _Gay!" Satu nada keluar bersamaan semburan air yang dilakukan oleh bungsu Uchiha, tidak peduli tingkahnya itu terlihat ooc. Menatap tajam pada bungsu Uzumaki yang memberikan wajah tidak bersalah._

" _Oh, kau benar. Ku pikir juga begitu, Naru."sahutan itu kali ini terdengar dari putri tunggal Yamanaka. Menganggukkan kepalanya bagaikan burung pelatuk._

" _Hei!"satu kata keluar dari bibir Sasuke, melihat dua perempuan di depannya kini bergosip ria._

" _Benar juga, melihat tidak ada satu orangpun gadis yang dekat dengannya." Kali ini satu nada persetujuan terdengar dari Hyuuga yang irit bicara, mengelus dagunya seakan memiliki janggut. Entah kenapa pria ini, berlagak seakan ia sudah tua._

 _Dasar Hyuuga sinting!_

" _Hei!" mendecak kesal, melirik pada Sabaku bungsu meminta bantuan dari tatapan matanya._

 _Menganggukan kepala paham dilakukan Sabaku bungsu, "teman-teman." Ucapnya menghentikan pembicaraan yang entah kenapa jadi melenceng jauh dari topik awal mereka. Membiarkan kini iris berbeda warna itu serentak menatap padanya. "Kemarin aku juga lihat. Dia tampang senang-senang saja saat berangkulan dengan orang itu." memberikan tanda kutip pada kedua tangannya dilakukan yang tentu saja disambut 'kor' serentak teman-temannya._

 _Sabaku brengsek! Tidak bisa diharapkan!_

" _HEI! YANG KALIAN BICARAKAN ITU KAKAK KU BRENGSEK!" satu nada kekesalan keluar dari bibir Uchiha bungsu, menatap tajam satu persatu sang sahabat yang kini nyengir kuda._

" _Sabar Sas, kami hanya bercanda." Celetuk Hyuuga sulung tersenyum tanpa rasa bersalah._

" _Bener Sas, damai!" kali ini Ino pun ikut ambil suara, menyandar pada pagar pembatas. Mengikuti jejak Sabaku bungsu dan Uzumaki bungsu yang menyandar pada lengan kanan pria itu._

 _Hanya geraman kesal dilakukan oleh Uchiha bungsu melihat tampang sahabat-sahabatnya sekarang._

" _Eh..eh, tapi Teme." Kali ini suara itu terdengar dari Uzumaki bungsu, yang mendapat delikan super maut Sasuke. Seakan tahu bahwa kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir gadis itu tidak pernah benar. "Apa kau tidak heran? Kenapa sampai sekarang, kakakmu lebih memilih untuk berada di sekitarmu dari pada mencari kekasih?"kali ini nada tanya itu terlihat serius menatap pada Sasuke yang mendengus tidak peduli._

" _Itu bukan urusanmu, dobe." Jawaban ketidak pedulian terdengar dari Sasuke yang mengambil roti di dekatnya. Berniat membuka bungkusan tersebut._

" _Jangan-jangan Kakakmu penganut paham Incest la—"lanjutan kalimat itu tidak selesai, bungsu Uchiha keburu melemparnya dengan roti yang tidak jadi ia makan._

* * *

 **IMYGIE_Chan**

* * *

Iris sapphire itu terlihat menatap takjub bangunan yang kini berada di depannya. Yah, walau ini bukan pertama kalinya ia melihat bangunan seperti ini, mengingat sahabatnya Hyuuga dan Sabaku juga termasuk golongan elit. Hanya saja selama hampir 3 tahun bersahabat dengan Uchiha bungsu, baru kali ini ia dapat kesempatan bermain di rumah pria itu. Tentu saja, point utama mereka adalah belajar bersama. Tapi tetap saja, ini adalah kesempatan langkah. Sepertinya akan banyak hal menarik yang bisa ia lakukan di rumah ini.

Bersenandung ria dilakukan oleh bungsu Uzumaki, tersenyum riang saat melihat bungsu Sabaku juga baru saja datang, turun dari mobilnya dan menatap aneh pada dirinya. Seakan ia mahluk dari mars saja.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" pertanyaan itu terlontar dari Naruto, membalas tatapan aneh yang baru saja diberikan oleh Sabaku bungsu.

"Kau jalan kaki?"

"Kelihatannya?" pertanyaan balik terlontar.

Terdiam sebentar, memperhatikan dari atas sampai bawah. "Ngesot," cengirnya yang dihadiahi dengusan sinis Uzumaki.

"Sabaku sinting." Dengus Naruto berjalan menuju pagar.

"Uzumaki gila," kekeh Garra merangkul leher Uzumaki bungsu yang terus saja berjalan dan berbicara dengan penjaga gerbang. "Kenapa tidak bilang kau jalan, aku kan bisa jemput." Lanjutnya menemani Naruto yang terus berjalan dengan santai, saat penjaga gerbang mengijinkan mereka masuk.

"Justru itu aku tidak mau bilang," sahutnya tidak peduli, membiarkan Sabaku bungsu merangkul lehernya seenak hati. Masih untung pria itu tidak memilih untuk mencekiknya. "Terakhir kali kau menjemputku, kau ingat apa yang terjadi." Melirik sinis pada Sabaku bungsu yang kini nyengir kuda.

"Aku kan tidak sengaja," memberikan tampang tidak bersalah yang tentu saja dihadiahi kedutan kekesalan Naruto.

"Yah, kau tidak sengaja. Aku yang kena getahnya." Sengit gadis itu.

"Sekali-kali, Nar." Sahutnya tanpa beban. "Lagian anggap saja, pengalaman pertama."

"Set, dah. Tidak butuh pengalaman pertama yang seperti itu." memencet bel rumah dilakukan Naruto walau tatapannya kini memandang galak pada Sabaku bungsu yang melepaskan rangkulannya. Kedua tangan pria itu kini berada di depan, menghalau Uzumaki bungsu yang menatapnya sengit.

"Memangnya kau ingin yang seperti apa?." Memberikan pertanyaan dan menatap lawan bicaranya. "Jangan bilang kau ingin yang romantis," terkekeh kecil melihat Naruto sempat berpikir.

"Is, kau ini." Menggeplak Sabaku bungsu dengan tasnya. "Tentu saja yang berbeda, bodoh. Seperti—." Ucapan itu terhenti sedikit kaget mengetahui bahwa dirinya kini dirangkul dari belakang, seseorang memeluknya dengan erat.

Sama seperti halnya Naruto, Sabaku bungsu itupun menatap tidak percaya. Melihat sahabat sehidupnya itu kini dipeluk, apalagi yang memeluknya adalah seorang Uchiha. Uchiha yang selalu minim ekspresi itu bisa memeluk seakan takut kehilangan. Oh, tidak! Mimpi apa dia tadi malam? Apa karena lama berteman dengan Uzumaki bungsu bisa membuat seseorang mengalami halusinasi. Merinding ngeri dilakukan oleh Sabaku bungsu. Apalagi telinganya tidak sengaja mendengar kalimat yang terlontar dari Uchiha itu.

"Selamat datang, isteriku sayang!"

Satu kalimat yang cukup membuat Sabaku bungsu membelak tidak percaya dan Uzumaki bungsu yang kini merinding disko dibuatnya. Satu kalimat terlintas di benak mereka bersamaan.

Uchiha sudah gila! Benar-benar gila!

.

.

.

.

.

 **Kecebong**

* * *

Hola, gie datang lagi dengan fict yang aneh. Btw, ada yang tahu siapa yang memeluk dan meneriaki Naruto *nyengir*

.

Sigh,

ImyGie_Chan

Pontianak, 20062015


End file.
